


A second chance to fulfill our destiny

by Roroanama2003



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Curse Breaking, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Old Gods, Pain, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roroanama2003/pseuds/Roroanama2003
Summary: The only person Amity wanted was Luz, with her warm smile and eyes that were enough to make her feel a thing called love, but, after a confession that didn't go well, the green-haired witch disappeared, and the Blight family didn't try to find her or even talk about it.The time passed an Amity became a distant memory to everyone as that girl who went missing, something frequent on the island, but, for the little group of friends that she made with the human, the story didn't make sense.After Belos fall and Luz arrival at the island again after four years, the story about what happens to Amity is finally revealed by the twins, at least what they think occurred on the last night they saw her running through the forest.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	1. Starting

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of doing this fic, leave in the comments if u want to see it.

So, this is going to be a big fic, and after leaving the world of fanfics I decided to come back with a large one, leave a comment if you want to see it, I have the first chapter, so let's see if you want to see it, kudos or comments work.


	2. Goodbye mami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nocedas part ways and say goodbye to each other, of course, with the love of a mother and daughter and a special gift.

(Mami, I will be okay, after Belos dead, nothing can't hurt the most powerful witch of all time) With a smile, I took my mother in my arms with the warmest hug I could give her, because today, I'm leaving her house to find my path in the first place where I felt accepted as an equal, even among mythical creatures.  
(Mija, Are you sure? Leaving home is a big a steep, and you are only 18, you know that I don't mind having you around the house, is the first time that you are going to be far from me for more than some months on your own, in a different world and things can get out of hand there, with those creatures and plants, you said that some of them eat witches likes candies)  
(Mom) Seeing her grabbings her hands as she hugged me away, a gesture that she only did when mom was preoccupied, letting me know that she was so worried about me  
(And university, honey, you need to have a career, you can study Literature in a public college, I can work two shifts at the hospital to care of all the cost, books and everything, the only thing you need to worry about is studying, remember, your crush is education, maybe you can go to a little apartment nearby, of course, not too far from here)  
This woman in front of me didn't want to see her daughter going off to a place full of different creatures, most of them deadly, ready to take a bite out of her beautiful child.  
Seeing how much my mother did love me made me smile even if she tried to put in a reality check camp being the best thing that ever happened in my life, even when her intention was the opposite, she showed me, in a way, that being myself was the most important thing.  
(Camila Noceda) After hearing me calling her name, she immediately started crying her heart out, putting her hands on my cheeks as she touched my face, saying how much she was going to miss me.  
(Mija, please take care of yourself, call me every night, if you need something I will go through that portal to help, I don't care if a fairy tries to eat my soul) Laughing at her last comment, I took her hands and put them together in front of my face.  
(Look at me, mami, what's my name?)  
(Luz Noceda) When she said my name, I took her hands and put them on my shoulders, showing her our height difference, being me a head taller, a lot in my family, making me look like a giant.  
(How old I'm I?)  
(18 years old) Saying it with a bitter tone, she is in denial, like it was yesterday that I was running around, naked, while she chased me with a towel to cover myself, and now, she is seeing me, running to a different universe to have a happy life, with clothes.  
(Exactly, mom, I'm a grown-up now, not a kid, its time for me to leave the nest, go exploring, finding more things outside this town, well, planet earth in general, but you get the point)  
(Well, being 18 doesn't make you an adult, and I do understand what you are saying mija, and, I don't want to let you go, mi ñiña no se puede ir aun) With a sad look on her watery eyes, she hugged me with all her heart, lifting me a little bit from the forest floor mom's strength is incredible.  
When she discovered that I didn't go to summer camp was like a horror movie, she attacked me with her mighty chancla, showing me her unlimited power.  
(I know mami but, this is what I want to do with my life now that I finished High School, my difficulties with being like everyone else were a big problem for me but, I did it) Looking behind me, to that house in the forest, I smiled, knowing that my real life was about to start in a few hours.  
(I know you don't want to be alone, but I will come to visit you every month, we can chat and call each other, you won't be lonely and I'm not going to forget my mommy) The woman who tried to understand me since I was a baby smiled, cleaning a tear that was rolling through her chin.  
She brought me to this place and managed to raise me, being a single mother and nurse, a lot of work and time, taking care of a little girl who loved books, running around touching and feeling everything she could, how could I forget her? I owe her a lot, even, with my crazy story of the Boiling Islands, and her initial anger, she tried to listen.  
(I still can't believe at all that your fantasies, well, everything that we saw as silly stories for kids, are real and, that, mi niña pertenecia a ese lugar, I know the story, after all, you never stopped talking about it when you came back, saying every day that you finally felt like Luz Noceda, and not some weird kid without a place or friends)  
(I had friends they were reptilians) Smiling, my mother hugged me.  
(Luz, quiero que sepas algo hija, I will always be proud of you, things were not easy for you, and maybe, I could have been more present in your life, but, after all, you are what you are, a beautiful lady with a lot of imagination and creativity, the most powerful witch of the Boiling islands, and my daughter)  
(Mami, tu sabes que de verdad significa mucho) With her hand, she cleaned my tears that started flowing like crazy, proud, something I always wanted to hear from her, well, obviously is not the first time I hear that, but, now, it just feels special.  
(Ahora, you are going there to be Luz, an adult at least in age, but there is one thing I need you to never, even when things are impossible, forget, remember that mother is always here for you, if things don't go as plan, you can cross that door and come back home)  
(I know mom, I will always remember that) I hugged her like it was the last time I was going to see her, crying, while she did the same.  
(We promised not to cry)  
(I know, but, this is it, you are finally leaving mama) I was going to leave the person who always took care of me, who respected my weird ideas, the first person that I saw when I was born, and the last one who I'm going to see in this realm.  
(I am leaving mama) All the strength I tried to show to her was destroyed with those final words, leaving, finally, after 18 years of being an outcast. Just because I liked things that people didn't like, they rejected and neglected by my peers, but I'm going to the Boiling island, where everything I always dream about is real.  
(You packed everything?)  
(I didn't have much, but yeah, I pack everything in my room) As we hugged away, cleaning each other tears, she asked me about my bags, only two, with different stickers of Azura covering them.  
(Well, I have something you have to take with you) I did a mental check of everything I had, clothes, firecrackers, toys, books, everything was inside those bags. Did I forget anything? If it did, it's probably not useful.  
(Your grandmother gave this to me when I left home back at Dominican Public, is a special gift in our culture) When I looked down at her hands, I saw it, that pin thing that she always put in front of her job bag, purple in daylight and blue when the night came.  
(Is amber from an extinct tree, transparent and full of ancient fossils, really loved and wanted, but, this one is unique, inside there a precious stone that it's only found in the Republic, larimar)  
I was genuinely surprised it wasn't a simple decoration that she got in a store, it was unique, and you can see it if you pay enough attention, something that I didn't do before, but, Why did she say that I have to take it with me?  
(She told me that, your tatatarabuela, found it lying around in the beach of Barahona and when she picked it up, the stone talk to her, telling her to rescue it from the evil waves, and it would grant her a beautiful gift, something that she always wanted)  
(And that was?)  
(A family Luz) My mother showed me it a new addition to the rock, a string, a blue one, making look more like a necklace.  
(The rock, keep the promise and gave her the most lovely family in the whole world, the Nocedas, we gift this stone generation to generation, when they went off to start their own family, as a lucky charm)  
(Wow) A magic story behind such a beautiful nature display, fitting with it looks.  
(Luz, when I left the island, I was scared of leaving home, everything I had was my family, and I was going to a new country to find my path, but, with this stone in my bag, I never felt alone) Taking the string, she put the new necklace around my neck.  
(Then you came into my life, giving me a perfect gift, a little girl who ran around making me forget the stress of my work, that love me without boundaries and remember me that the most important thing was taking care of the people you loved)  
(Mom, no se que decir, I mean, I'm just going to live there, I don't think I deserved it) I tried to give it to her, but she took my hand, making me feel it smooth outside and a strange warm.  
(That stone is the strength that every Noceda before you wore with pride, and now is yours, because today, you will go to find your precious gift, a family)  
(But, I already have one)  
(You do, but this stone will remember you about your family here, even if they are not with us anymore, take it with you, and when the moment comes, it will give you the gift)  
(But)  
(And I'm talking about a baby)  
( MOM) She started to laugh at my sudden outburst, talking about me having kids, just thinking of holding a baby, makes me panic. I don't even have someone who wants to have a little Luz with me. At some point, I did have someone who desired it, and I fucked it up anyway.  
(Ready? Its almost three o clock and you told them you would be there for the welcome party)  
(Oh yeah, I guess I have to go right now) I tried to ignore that last thought that came to my head like a rocket, think about her later and what you did but, now is your moment to shine.  
(If you are late for your welcome party, they are going to be mad, andale, before I stop you and take you with me) Smiling, she put her hand on my shoulder.  
(I name you Luz for a good reason, hija, you are the light of my life, now, be that for those people there, shine like a Noceda) Noceda, I'm one of them, amazing people who are ready for anything, rolling with punches and hitting back.  
(Te amo mami) I hugged her again, feeling a cozy warmth on my heart, at the same place the necklace was.  
(Tambien te amo hija) She kissed my forehead, and I kissed her back.  
(Adios) We said that at the same time. I smiled and took my bags in one hand, feeling their weight, reassuring me that this was real, so I took a big chunk of air and walked forward my new life because this bad boy is coming back.  
(Gracias mami, por todo) I said that as look over my shoulder to my mother, who just nodded her head and say goodbye with her hand. I got close to the door and felt something pulling me back but, when I touched the doorknob, it disappeared, replaced with warm air that I remembered like it was yesterday and a light that I hadn't felt in 4 years.  
(LUZ) I'm home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few notes about the future of this fanfic.  
> The updates will probably be between 1 to 2 weeks (And they will be grammatical errors, after all, English is not my native language and, they will take time)  
> Covert art is in process.  
> Is going to be a long fanfic, around 50 to 60 chapters (Every chapter 2.000 words or more, and special around 4.000)  
> Help with the writing is appreciated.  
> And of course, credit to the creators of the series (Love Dana)  
> And don't forget to comment to let me know if you liked it.


End file.
